


glancing

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: at a glance, she sees





	glancing

The scar is still there but it takes longer to find now. For the gawkers anyway. Ginny can see it at a glance and wry smile. She is the one to push his hair aside and then pull him to her, closer, in. Ginny has always been half smiles, a bit of mischief, and then at the edge of it all a darkness that understands. Understands in a way only she can. Or that is who she became. Harry wonders if people think it is too simplistic. Boy finds family and then finds home in girl. He doesn't care anymore.


End file.
